Innocence Taken
by Robin1234
Summary: Izaya Orihara goes missing and Shizuo Heiwajima gets worried  I'm not very good at summaries but the story is better then the summary, And there will be Shizaya at the end  Just warning you  !
1. Chapter 1

The man grinned down at the limp, bloody and naked form that was laying on the ground, in front of him with his back facing him. The pedophile was amazed with his 'art' that he created with this young 15 year old, raven haired Rajin high school student. The Alley was silent and almost pitch black, only bright enough for the other man to see the young boy he just abused sexually and physically; and even mentally.

As the wind blew past both the standing man and dying teenager, the older man grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. Grabbing the young boy's hair and pulling him deeper in the alleyway with one hand, he held the boys cloths with him in the other hand.

Still grinning, he caught glimpse of a dumpster deeper into the alleyway that appeared to have a dead end. Feeling defiantly caught up in the moment the man let go of the boy's hair and walked over to a stool that was sitting outside that looked like it could break with any touch and dragged it over to the giant dumpster. After he put the stool in front of the dumpster the man looked over at the unconscious, and possibly dead boy, and sighed.

"You know, You really shouldn't be out here like this." The man laughed like a mad man and grabbed the boy, flinging him over his shoulder. He walked back over to the stool and stood on it as it started to crack slightly. He grinned one more time before throwing the boy and his clothes into the dumpster roughly just as the stool broke and the man fell over. Sighing happily as the top of the dumpster shut with a slam he walked out of the alleyway as if nothing at all had happened, leaving the boy for dead.

_Three day's earlier…_

A young boy, by the name of Orihara Izaya, lived not so normally as he might make out to be. Well, other then his Abusive mother, drunk father, and his little sisters who don't do anything to stop their parents from abusing the boy further, had a exceptionally normal life. He went to school, had a couple of friends who cared deeply for him and then there was Heiwajima Shizuo who wasn't his friend at all but was Shinra and Kadota's, or as Izaya liked to call him Dotachin's, friend so they'd always had to hang around each other; Though they still liked to try and kill each other. His family was rich and he went to Rajin Private High School, What more could you ask for with a life like that? Maybe parents that actually cared for your well-being.

As Izaya woke up on May 27th, he smiled brightly, though winced at the new bruises and cuts all over his body from his parents beating him the night prior. They were careful not to do anything to his face though, so no one would get suspicious of how he got them. Sighing, and trying not to open the small cuts that already had healed up again, he yawned, stretched and sat up in his bed.

His room was small, and it could only fit a bed and dresser in it, leaving only so much walking space in it. He knew that when he moved into this house he'd get the smallest room in the house that'd be better for Mairu or Kururi, but of course it was his punishment for doing…Well, nothing. And to be honest, the room didn't look like it was in the best shape either. It looked like there had been a fire in the room and no one decided to re-due the walls, floor, or anything really. Even the window was cracked open and no one decided to fix it.

Izaya shivered as the morning breeze blew into his room, cooling the whole place down about fifty percent. Taking a deep breath, he threw the blanket off of him and walked over to his dresser in only a pair of boxers. He opened up the dresser door and took out what he usually wore to school, plus a scarf to put around his neck to hide the hand shaped bruises on it and put it on, loving that he was finally a little warmer. Looking over at the time, he quickly grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. He was going to be late~!

Even though it hurt, Izaya ran and ran from his house to get to school on time; Though he wouldn't be able to get there on time, sooner it better then later.

As Shinra sat down in his desk beside Shizuo, he looked over at the empty desk right beside him. Izaya wasn't there. It was weird because Izaya always got there earlier then everyone else, he'd always be sitting in his desk before people even started to walk into class. Shinra raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked over at Shizuo, who hadn't seemed to have even noticed Izaya wasn't there even though the bell rang about ten minutes ago, and over at Kadota who had seemed to notice.

Shinra sighed and looked around the giant white classroom one more time. Not seeing the raven haired boy anywhere, he spoke up in a whisper to Shizuo and Kadota. "Hey; You two seen Izaya? He isn't here yet."

Kadota shrugged, "Maybe he's just late-"

"Or maybe he got murdered and thrown in a dumpster~!" Shizuo said and grinned, He'd like that. "That'd be nice."

Shinra shook his head, and as if on cue, Izaya walked into the class limping and out of breath. Not paying any attention to any of the staring students in the classroom, he limped over to his desk, dropping his backpack beside it and slid into his seat. He leaned back and stared up at the board, trying his best to make his breathing slow down from all that running.

Shizuo, Kadota and Shinra looked at each other with confused and shoked expressions and then back at Izaya who had seemed to have fallen asleep, using his arm as a pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya didn't realize he had slept in his desk till lunch until Shinra started to shake him. But all Izaya did was groan, he didn't want to get up, he wanted to sleep! Of course though, Shinra didn't stop, he kept shaking him until he opened his eyes.

"Mornin' sleepy head~!" Shinra sang and giggled, with a huge smile on his face.

Izaya and the other two just gave him the 'Shut the fuck up face' and Shinra let out another giggle. Izaya shook his head a little and yawned, looking at the three, then around the class.

"Is it lunch already?" Izaya asked and Shinra nodded. Izaya sighed and got up, picking up his backpack and started to walk to the door. He limped half way to it until Shinra stopped him and gave him a worried look.

"What happened and why are you limping?" Shinra asked, his hand on Izaya's shoulder.

Izaya shrugged it off. "I don't want to talk about it and I think I sprained my foot, that's all!" He started walking away again when this time Shizuo stopped him.

"Sit the fuck down you stupid flea and let Shinra look at your leg!" Shizuo said firmly and sat Izaya in the chair.

He didn't protest, nor did he say any stupid remark that would make Shizuo go off the charts with his anger and make him throw a desk at him. All three looked at each other as Izaya looked down at his leg. There was defiantly something wrong with him and they all knew it, but they didn't say anything, Shinra just went on with checking Izaya's leg.

Shinra sat down on his knee's and started to take off Izaya's right shoe. Izaya winced and bit down on his fist to stop him from doing it again. The other three looked at each other again with slightly wide eyes and then Shinra went back and took the shoe off fully. Izaya really didn't want to, but he let a tear run down his cheek; It just hurt so much! Shizuo and Kadota looked at each other while Shinra started to take off Izaya's sock. Once the sock was off, all three gasped. His foot and ankle was purplish, bluish, black and swollen. Sort of scared to see what would lay underneath his pant leg, he, as gentle as possible, took Izaya's ankle and started to pull up his pant leg and the same results showed all the way till his knee. All three gasped again, it looked pretty bad, even if they weren't a doctor.

Shinra looked up at Izaya with a concerned and worried expression. "Does it hurt that bad?" He asked as he wiped away Izaya's tear.

"Well of course it does Shinra! Look at it!" Shizuo practically yelled at the doctor. "What do you think is wrong with it anyway?"

Shinra sighed. "Izaya's leg might be broken, if not, then fractured in a couple places." Shinra looked up at Izaya and put his pant leg back down, putting his sock and shoe back onto Izaya. "You need to go to the doctors, they'll need to do an x-ray. And I don't think you should be walking on it very much~!"

Izaya nodded and picked up his backpack off the floor and walked out of the room and out of the school, limping violently. Shinra and the other two stared at the door silently until Shinra turned back around to meet Shizuo's gaze.

"Shizuo can you-" He started to ask but Shizuo cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm on it!" He said and ran out after Izaya. "Hey flea!" He yelled but Izaya didn't stop, he just kept limping away.

Izaya was half-way across a street when his leg finally gave out and he fell onto the pavement, flat on his face. Shizuo's eyes widened and looked to the left when he heard a car, the looked back over at Izaya who was having troubles getting up. Shizuo quickly ran over to him and pulled him out of the way just in time and Izaya looked up at Shizuo with a tear stained face. It hurt Shizuo to see Izaya this way, he didn't know why, it just did; Plus it was just awkward.

"Geez flea, You have to be more careful!" He said harshly and his eyes widened when Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and hugged him tightly.

Sighing, Shizuo picked Izaya up and walked him to the hospital in his arms bridal style, while Izaya continued to hug him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya sat in a hospital x-ray room, just waiting for something to happen already. Sadly he'd been waiting for almost over an hour or two and he was getting fed up, he wanted to go home and sleep! Sighing, he sat back in the chair he was sitting in and closed his eyes.

Five minutes later, the door opened and a doctor stepped in, telling Izaya what to do. It look exactly half an hour of doing x-rays and crap and another like two-three hours of waiting to do that, just to tell him he has 3 major leg fractures, nothing to serious as long as he wears a leg brace.

Izaya walked out into the waiting room where he found Shizuo, sleeping in one of the chairs. Chuckling a little to himself and grinning a bit he walked over to Shizuo and put his face inches away from his, poking his cheek with his finger. Shizuo jumped up and looked at Izaya who was just inches away from him, his eyes widened a bit, they were too close, to fucking close.

Izaya smiled and moved away from Shizuo who was now all flustered. "I'm ready to go~"

Shizuo nodded and tried to calm his heart rate down a bit, What the hell was going on with him? Was he….No…No! Shizuo walked over to Izaya and looked down at him, No, he defiantly couldn't have feeling for the louse!

Izaya looked up at Shizuo and smiled, a actual warm smile. It was so shocking to Shizuo, to make him wonder just what Izaya was planning, which made him get angry, Until he looked into his eyes. He was pretty sure he saw sadness and was that possibly guilt? What would Izaya have to feel guilty about? He shrugged it off.

"Thank you Shizuo..." That shocked Shizuo even more, Izaya was…Thanking him…And using his real name. "But, Can I go home now?" Izaya smiled again and Shizuo nodded, not knowing what to say, the flea was just acting Offaly weird today.

It took about an hour and a half to get back to Izaya's place by walking. Shizuo never knew that Izaya was rich or anything until he saw the outside of his house. It was huge and nice, probably twice the size of his own house. Quickly realizing he was drooling a bit, he wiped it away and closed his mouth, looking back over to Izaya, who had already walked over to the gate of his house.

Izaya turned around to face him with a half smile. "Thanks for walking me home Shizu-chan, I'll see you tomorrow at school." And with that he opened up the gate and walked into his house.

Shizuo watched as Izaya disappeared behind the front door to the house. 'Man is that louse acting so weird…I wonder what's going on with him..' He thought to himself. And it was as if God was listening and wanted to tell Shizuo everything.

"You stupid child! What is this!" Shizuo heard some man, probably Izaya's father yell. "Izaya Orihara get back here you insolent brat!"

Shizuo's yes widened when he heard a little yelp; And he could tell it was Izaya. Not knowing if he should go ask what was going on or not, he quickly left, he'd ask the flea about it tomorrow. His parents would be wondering where he was, and what he was up to if he was to late after school on a Wednesday evening.

The next day, Shizuo walked into class, sitting down beside Shinra and once again, Izaya was late. Noticing it right away it just felt odd because of what he heard last night at Izaya's house. Sighing, he continued to keep his full attention on the door until the teacher interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Heiwajima, could you please come answer this question?"

Nodding, Shizuo got up and walked over to the board. After answering the question, he walked back to take a seat. He yawned, looked to his right and to his surprise, Izaya was sitting in his seat, with a hood over his head, using his arm as a pillow once again. Shizuo shook his head, man could the informant sleep.

The day went by nice and slow, and by the end of the day, Izaya had all three of his 'friends' worried. Of course cause of yesterday he had a leg brace on his leg, but now he had a tenser bandage around his left arm, a huge bruise on his left cheek and he still had the scarf around his neck…Of course the scarf just confused the hell out of the three.

The three watched as Izaya waved good bye to them and walked off the school yard. They decided to leave Izaya's problems to himself, he wouldn't want them to worry; Though that was kind of hard for Shizuo because of what he heard the night prior, but he didn't say anything. He let it go, obviously it wasn't any of his business, but he still couldn't help worrying. And just letting the flea walk off like that, back to his home where his parents probably gave him those injuries just made Shizuo feel even worse.

"Shizuo are you okay? You've been acting weir-"

"I'm fine!" Shizuo cut Shinra off and ran after Izaya.

Shizuo ran out of the school court yard and down the street trying to catch up to Izaya. Once Izaya finally got to the front of his house, Shizuo grabbed his arm, making him flinch and jump back.

"S-Sorry.." Shizuo panted from running so much. "I wanted to ask you something.."

"Go ahead." Izaya nodded, looking up at the blonde.

Shizuo smiled a little. "Well, me Shinra and Kadota were going to go out tomorrow night…We were going to ask if you wanted to come, but you ran off right away.."

"Oh.." Izaya stared at Shizuo innocently and nodded. "Alright...I'll hang with you guys tomorrow." And with that said Izaya walked into his house Shizuo walked home quickly with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day of school went by fast, and after the last bell rang, all four boys met up at the gates in front of the school and left to go hang out for the rest of the day. By about mid-night they all parted their separate ways and today was the day Izaya got to take the bus home after a long evening with his friends. There weren't very many people out at this time of the night on the part of the city he was on so it was nice.

Izaya walked down the side-walk, hands in his pocket, looking up at the city. It was a beautiful night outside, the stars shone bright in the sky and the temperature was just perfect…That was if you had a jacket on at least. Izaya smiled, a real smile, not one of his stupid smirks or grins, an actual smile. He was just happy that he was finally let out of the house to do something and didn't have to deal with a family that hated his guts and wanted him dead. Maybe he was better off dead, at least that is what he thought, but he hung in feeling that it might actually get better.

He neared the bus stop, sitting down on the bench and waited for the bus. It must've taken about half an hour for the bus to get there, but Izaya didn't mind, It was more time away from his parents after all. Once the bus came to a stop, he took out some change and waited once again, for the bus to open the doors to let him in.

There were a lot of people on the bus, sitting and standing, so he picked a spot nonchalantly and stood there, holding onto the pole for balance. There were a lot of people standing around him, he didn't like crowds like that, but he had to deal with it for the time being.

For a couple minutes he just stood there, staring off into space, bored out of his mind until he felt something. Not like, something brushed your shoulder and made you jump, well at least it wasn't on his shoulder and it wasn't just a brush against it. He felt something, that felt offaly a lot like a hand, touch his ass and stay there. But he thought nothing of it at first, so he just shrugged it off like it was nothing, people bumped into people all the time on busses.

It wasn't until the hand started to squeeze his ass cheek a little and rub it. He didn't know what to do, if he were a girl he'd be able to scream and get the man to stop, but obviously he wasn't a girl so he didn't know how to go about this situation, so he just stood there hoping it would stop. But it didn't. The hand got faster and rubbed his ass harder, but it wasn't until he felt his belt being unbuckled and a hand go down his pants that he really started to panic. As the one hand continued to rub his ass cheeks and even in between them a little, the other hand neared his cock, but it suddenly stopped and the hand pulled out of his pants. He sighed in relief, until he felt something being pushed against his spine and the bus stopped.

"Walk slowly off the bus or I'll shoot." Said an ice-cold voice to his ear that sent shivers down the boy's spine as he felt the cold breath on his neck.

Izaya started walking slowly off the bus with the, probably a gun, pressed against his back. He was, for the first time in his life, truly scared. He didn't know what the man wanted, or if he was even going to get out of this alive. Taking a deep breath he walked in the direction the man was telling him to go in.

Once they were down the dead end alley, the man with the gun smirked and a whole bunch of people with different weapons each watched as they stopped about one fourth of the way in the alley. Izaya's heart started racing when he saw the other people and then out of no where, the man with the gun hit him in the back of the head with the handle of the gun and Izaya fell to the ground onto his stomach dizzy as hell. After he hit the boy, he pushed his knee up against his back, hard, so he couldn't move, he put the gun onto the pavement.

He looked at the struggling boy under him and grinned. While keeping his knee firmly on Izaya's back, he pulled a white bag out of his pocket and opened it up. There were many things in this bag, but there were only two things he took out that he wanted to use at this particular moment with the boy. They were, a ball gag and ropes to bound him, to keep him from running away.

First, he took the gag and put it on Izaya, to prevent him from making any loud sounds, then he took Izaya's left hand and roughly pulled it back, making him whimper a little bit through the gag, he then grabbed Izaya's right hand and quickly bound them together with the rope. Standing up, he looked down at the struggling Izaya and grinned a little.

He picked up his bag and looked at the other people in the alley. "Go ahead, he's all yours. But make sure not to do to much, I want him to be conscious for what I do to him." He grinned and picked up Izaya, throwing him over to the men with the weapons.

_30 minutes later…_

Once the men were done beating Izaya to a bloody pulp they left him with the man who brought him there. They didn't care to watch, so they left and the other man walked over to the whimpering, bleeding boy on the cement.

"Now it's my turn~" The man grinned evilly and Izaya's eyes widened.

The man, took out a nice little pocket knife and started to cut up and rip off Izaya's clothing, until he was butt naked in front of him. The shivering and whimpering, butt naked, bloody teenager looked up at the man, his heart racing so fast he thought it'd break right out of his chest.

Still grinning madly, the man flipped Izaya onto his stomach and pulled his ass up, by his hips. He opened up the white bag again and pulled out a red, wide and long vibrator. Putting it down on the Cement, he started to pull Izaya's legs wider apart. Izaya tried to protest and close his legs, but he was to weak and the man was holding him in place with a very hard grip. Feeling that Izaya's legs were far enough apart, which they weren't, he picked up the vibrator and shoved it up Izaya's virgin entrance, quickly turning it up all the way.

Izaya gasped into the gag in both pain and pleasure as the thing vibrated inside him really fast. The man laughed at Izaya's reaction and continued by taking his own clothes off. Not even caring one bit, shoved his own hard cock up Izaya's entrance, pushing the vibrator further inside him. The man didn't even get half way in the boy when the Vibrator pushed past his prostate, sending pain filled shivers and pleasure through Izaya's body. The man thrusted his cock all the way in Izaya's entrance and the vibrator went as far up as it could go.

Izaya screamed in pain through the gag as tears started to run down his face at full speed. As much as it was giving him pleasure, the pain was one hundred times worse. The man kept on thrusting in and out of Izaya as the vibrator stayed right where it was on full speed. Blood seeped down his tired and sore muscled thighs as the man kept thrusting in and out of him hard. It wasn't like everything else wasn't bleeding, no, almost every part of his body was bleeding, he just wished the pain would stop.

Not being able to take much more and reaching his climax, Izaya released his wet, white and gooey cum all over the ground. He couldn't even hold himself up anymore and his breathing was already shitty as it was after the men beat him, he could barely breath! Izaya let himself fall, but the man grabbed his thighs and held him in place, still able to continue on. He was no where close to his climax, so he kept thrusting in and out of the raven haired teen.

Izaya couldn't hold on much longer, he was starting to see stars in his vision and it didn't take long for him to pass out, but of course the man didn't stop. No, he kept going until he met his climax and came, letting the white gooey cum, fill inside the boy, and on the vibrator.

The man pulled out panting violently, keeping the Vibrator where it was, pushed all the way up, as far as it would go, on full speed In Izaya, as he stared down at the limp, bloody and naked form that was laying on the ground, in front of him with his back facing him. The pedophile was amazed with his 'art' that he created with this young 15 year old, raven haired Rajin high school student. The Alley was silent and almost pitch black, only bright enough for the other man to see the young boy he just abused sexually and physically; and even mentally.

As the wind blew past both the standing man and dying teenager, the older man grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. Grabbing the young boy's hair and pulling him deeper in the alleyway with one hand, he held the boys cloths with him in the other hand.

Still grinning, he caught glimpse of a dumpster deeper into the alleyway that appeared to have a dead end. Feeling defiantly caught up in the moment the man let go of the boy's hair and walked over to a stool that was sitting outside that looked like it could break with any touch and dragged it over to the giant dumpster. After he put the stool in front of the dumpster the man looked over at the unconscious, and possibly dead boy, and sighed.

"You know, You really shouldn't be out here like this." The man laughed like a mad man and grabbed the boy, leaving him bounded and gagged, with the vibrator up still on full speed as far as it could go in the boy, and flinged him over his shoulder. He walked back over to the stool and stood on it as it started to crack slightly. He grinned one more time before throwing the boy and his clothes into the dumpster roughly just as the stool broke and the man fell over. Sighing happily as the top of the dumpster shut with a slam he walked out of the alleyway as if nothing at all had happened, leaving the boy for dead.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week, Monday morning, Shizuo walked into class but stopped half-way to his desk, Izaya wasn't there. He said when all four of them hung out last that he wasn't going to be late Monday, and he'd be there early so they could go over their notes together. But he wasn't there early at all. He was starting to worry, and he could tell so were Shinra and Kadota. They just stared at Izaya's empty desk with worried expressions on their faces.

Shizuo walked over to them slowly and sat down in his seat, joining in on the staring as well. They all looked at each other and Shizuo broke the silence.

"Maybe he's just late, he's been late for all of last week, so he's probably just late again.." Shizuo tried to reassure his friends, but even he was having a bad feeling.

They all nodded and started to take notes, for Izaya, just in case. The morning went by slow and the three were getting even more worried. Izaya still wasn't at school.

As the three friends walked into the cafiteria, they stopped a couple people and asked if they'd seen Izaya. Most reactions were 'No I haven't seen him' or just merrily a shrug. This was bad…This was really bad..

Shizuo looked at the other two.. "Why don't we all go down to his place?"

Shinra and Kadota both nodded and looked back at Shizuo. "Alright, lets go find our best friend!"

All three of them ran out of the school and down the street. They hopped onto a bus and drove down to the bus stop closest to Izaya's house. It took a little more time then they would have liked but they made it to the bus stop, now all they had to do was run and they'd get there in no time. Once they got off the bus Shizuo led Shinra and Kadota down a couple of streets towards Izaya's house.

Panting heavily, they finally reached the house and looked up at it, wondering if they should really go and bother them even if that meant making sure Izaya was alright. Finally, Shizuo got the courage all three needed and opened up the gate, starting down the cement path to the door. Once all three were there they knocked and a nice black haired, red eyed women opened the door.

"Hi, Is Izaya in?" Shizuo asked the women who stared at the three curiously.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, he is not." To the three boys, she sounded a little to happy about it.

"Do you know where he is?" Kadota asked.

"He said something about hanging out with friends last Friday…Didn't come home so I'm suspecting he's with one of his friends." She shrugged. She didn't sound like she cared…No, she didn't care at all!

'What the hell is wrong with his parents!' Shizuo thought angry. "Thank you." He said through his teeth and quickly left, leaving the other to behind.

The two bowed and ran after Shizuo who was already half way down the street. They reached the end of the street and looked at each other, each trying to say the right thing.

"We were with him Friday…" Shinra said quietly to his friends.

"And we all went home, he didn't come to my house…How about you guys?"

"Not me." Shinra said, shaking his head.

"Me either." Shizuo said, clenching his hands into fists. "That means something happened to him, and I plan on finding out what!"

Shinra and kadota stared at Shizuo with wide eyes.

"Since when do you care about what happens to Izaya, I thought you wanted him dead." Shinra looked at Shizuo curiously.

"…" Shizuo thought about it for a bit. 'I thought I wanted him dead too, but after last Wednesday when he came into class limping and in so much pain…' He shook his head. "No, not anymore…After Wednesday's event that took place with his leg…No, I think…" Shizuo trailed off.

Kadota and Shinra looked at him surprised. "You think what?"

"I think that I might…love him…" He said quietly, looking down quickly when he felt his face heat up and himself start blushing.

The others smiled and Kadota was the one to continued. "Lets go find our friend. Lets go to where we last saw him and then split up from there."


	6. Chapter 6

_One week later…._

Finding Izaya was a complete and utter failure for the three. They called, looked everywhere but could just not find him. It was like he fell off the face of the earth, but that didn't stop them from looking. It had been exactly a week since he'd been attacked, though the three didn't and don't know that he was attacked a week ago, and was still laying in the same huge dumpster, in the same dead-end alley in Ikebukro.

Finding no trail or piece of evidence of Izaya, they thought of going to the police, but they didn't even have to. Izaya's parents and little sisters had called the police and told them everything. After beating Izaya since he could walk, they hated his guts and wanted to kill him, they finally realized what they were missing and started to actually worry and care for the boy, What a bunch of asses if you ask me.

The police didn't stop the three young boys from helping. They said the more help the better so they let the kids get out of school to help them look. They all split up again and started going their own ways, through alley's, to peoples houses until they came across one house and Shinra had to call the other three to listen to what the women had to say.

"Yeah, I saw him on the bus last Friday. He didn't look to well and there was this man…" The 75 year old trailed off.

"A man?" Shinra asked as the other two listened.

"Yes, he was…" She trailed off and gulped, continuing. "From where I was standing it didn't look at all weird, but he did look a little nervous, so I started to walk to closer to him and I could tell why.."

"Why?" All three asked.

"He had..I think It was a gun..Yes that's it, a gun held against his back. Then he whispered something into the boy's ear and they both got off the bus. I would have stopped him, but there were to many people on the bus, and I tried to go to the police but they just thought I was hallucinating.."

"Can you come with us and show us where the bus stopped and where they got out?" Kadota asked.

"Well of course!" The lady said.

It took them about half an hour to get to the spot and they all split up going each in a different direction.

Shizuo walked down the street continuing to try and call Izaya's phone, maybe the 'kidnapper' would pick up or something but all he got was 'We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is not in service at this time, please try again later.'

'Fuck!' Shizuo thought. 'Once I realize I don't hate the fucking flea he has to go missing on us and-' Shizuo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard glass shatter down an alleyway. Not thinking, he ran down it only to see a homeless man trying to get into a really big dumpster, probably to get some food.

Shizuo walked up to the homeless man with a curious expression. "Are you..Okay?" He asked, standing in front of the man.

The man shook his head. "N-No, someone broke ma stool." He said in an accent. "Now I can't get into this dumpster to get food."

And Shizuo was right. But once again, not thinking, he grabbed the front of the dumpster and ripped the off the front wall. He was not expecting to see what he saw. Once he pulled the wall off the dumpster, all the trash, including Izaya's clothing and cell-phone fell out, along with a remote on top of Izaya's cut up clothing and a very limp, unconscious, non-breathing, bloody and naked, gagged and bound Izaya.

Shizuo's eyes widened. "Izaya!" He yelled, running to the boy's side and bringing him into his lap. He gently ripped the rope off of Izaya's wrists and his arms fell limp to his side. Then he quickly ripped off the gag and caressed his cheek. "Izaya…What did he do to you?"


	7. Chapter 7

After about half an hour Shinra was back in the spot where they all split up. Kadota ran over to him, panting from running so much, and saw Shinra playing with his phone. Idly confused, he talked immediately.

"Where is Shizuo?" Kadota asked, looking at Shinra as he held his cell-phone up to his ear.

"I don't know…He's not picking up his phone."

"Which way did he go?"

Shinra pointed and hung up his phone. "Lets go look for him."

The two ran down the way Shizuo did, they check all alley-ways and buildings they came across. They had to stop a couple of times to catch their breath before continuing on there searching. Running for about another half an hour straight, they stopped to catch there breath again.

"We're never going to-" Shinra stopped when he heard yelling coming from down an alley. They both stopped and listened for a second.

"Come on Izaya! Don't you fucking die on me you louse!" They heard Shizuo yell.

They ran down to where they heard the yelling come from and ran down the alley, only to see Shizuo trying to give Izaya CPR. They watched for a bit with wide eyes, they couldn't believe what they saw. Shaking his head slightly Shinra pulled out a cell-phone and called 911, then looked back at Shizuo, continuing to give Izaya CPR.

"Come on Izaya, Breathe!" Shizuo yelled as he pushed down on Izaya's chest.

Shizuo kept pushing and pushing, but whatever he did Izaya just wouldn't start breathing again. He could feel the tears welding up in his eyes and running down his face. He couldn't believe Izaya was..'No!' Shizuo told himself. 'He's not dead!' He continued and continued to try CPR but it just wasn't working. He could hear the sirens in the background, nearing where they were and almost threw one of the paramedics across Ikebukro for making him let go of Izaya.

Shinra and Kadota let Shizuo ride in the ambulance with Izaya, seeing as how sad he looked. Shizuo stepped into the ambulance and closed the door. It started driving away immediately.

One of the paramedics looked at Shizuo "Is he even breathing?"

Shizuo looked at them. "No, I don't think so…" He said quietly.

The paramedics started to hook Izaya up to the stuff they had in the ambulance, they even had a heart monitor in there. Once they put a breathing mask onto Izaya and hooked him up to the heart monitor, at first they thought he was dead, but then the two paramedics gasped, making Shizuo look up. The heart monitor showed that Izaya's heart was barely beating, but at least that meant he was still alive.

"Come on, step on it! The kids' alive and he needs help now!"


	8. Chapter 8

Getting to the hospital took way to much time for Shizuo and the two paramedics. They didn't know how long it took, but it took forever! And it was even worse because Izaya was on the brink of death but they couldn't do anything till they got to the hospital and it was taking way to long. Shizuo thought he was going crazy because of how long it was taking to get there.

Sitting beside one of the two paramedics, Shizuo took hold of Izaya's right hand and squeeze it. He quickly let go of it though and stared at Izaya with wide eyes. When he grabbed Izaya's hand, he could feel the shattered bone and it sort of grossed him out.

Staring down at Izaya's arm, he quickly took his hand again and started to feel up his arm. Izaya's whole arm was shattered. He didn't know what the hell had happened but he knew it was pretty bad. The way Izaya's body was cut up and bloody, bruised, broken and naked, it just didn't seem real. But it defiantly was. Shizuo didn't want to believe it was real though, He now wished and even on that Friday night, he wished that he would have walked Izaya home. If he would have, none of it would have happened and he knew that. He wanted to think differently but it didn't work, and he was going to kill the guy who did this to him.

Shizuo shook his head and took a deep breath. He didn't want to think about that kind of stuff right now. All he wanted was Izaya to be alright and live. And with all the said, the Ambulance came to a stop and the doors flew open. The two paramedics pulled the stretcher that Izaya was laying on out of the Ambulance and pushed it into the hospital. Right away doctors and nurses flew to the paramedics side and directed them to the surgery room, and before anyone knew it, they started to help Izaya.

Shizuo didn't notice at first, but he was frozen in spot, still sitting in the ambulance. He was still in mental and physical shock. But it wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he looked up, only to see Kadota standing in front of him. They just stood there for a couple minutes staring at each other before someone finally broke the silence.

"Come on Shizuo, lets go wait inside." Kadota said calmly, even though he was not so calm on the inside.

Shizuo nodded and stood up, walking beside Kadota into the hospital. None of the two said a word and neither did Shinra once they walked in. All of them were still in shock about what happened for their friend. They only hoped he'd live. They didn't know how long he was like that for, so the chance were slim, and they all knew that. Especially Shizuo since he was the one that rode in the ambulance with Izaya.

Once the three entered the waiting room, they all took a seat and didn't say a word. They sat in complete dead silence. It was a very awkward silence and none of them really liked it, but none of them knew exactly what to say, 'cause one wrong thing and…Well you get the drift. So they just waited in the very awkward silence for hours.

Hours had passed and they were still waiting in the stupid waiting room. Izaya was still in surgery, so that must've meant it was worse then they all thought. Shinra and Kadota were getting very anxious and Shizuo was getting angry. They were taking way to long for his liking and it took all of his power and concentration not to knock down the door of the surgery room and kill one of the doctors.

Waiting for to long, Kadota decided to break the silence. It took a while for him to figure out what to say, but he didn't care anymore. "Do you guys think…" Kadota trailed off. He didn't even have to finish for the other two to know what he was asking.

Both Shinra and Shizuo looked up at him. But Shinra didn't speak, he might've been pretty good at helping people fix little wounds, he was only fifteen and he was to young to know. So, Kadota and Shinra looked over at Shizuo and Shizuo looked down. He really didn't want to answer.

"I don't know…" He said quietly to the other two. "When we were in the Ambulance, he was barely alive…His heart was barely beating.."

He didn't want to say it, but it was true. Silence fell on them once again and they were waiting again for another couple of hours. Shizuo actually stood up and started passing after a while and Shinra and Kadota were watching him, not knowing if they should try and calm him down or let him be. In the end they let him be, talking to him might not be the best choice when he's angry and anxious at the same time.

Waiting was actually starting to become a chore for the three and every time a nurse or doctor walked by, they all ran and asked about Izaya. None of them knew and it didn't help the three with feeling any better. But finally, after about 6 or 7 or 8 or however many hours they were waiting there, a doctor came into the waiting room and looked at the three anxious teens waiting to hear about Izaya. Right when the doctor walked in all three stopped what they were doing and stood up, staring at the doctor, waiting to hear if they're friend was alive or not.

Finally the doctor spoke up and reassured them. "He's in a coma, but he'll be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

Sighing in relief, all three smiled and stared at the doctor. They wanted to know when they could go see him, but first Shizuo wanted to know what injuries he exactly had. The doctor nodded, knowing exactly what they wanted and started walking away. The three followed the doctor. They walked down a lot of hall-ways and even had to get into an elevator to get to the top floor, which also took forever.

Once they got to the top floor, they walked down the hall-way basically to the end, and stopped at the room 735, the room Izaya was in. The doctor opened the door for them and they all walked in, the doctor standing in the door way. The three teens examined the room and looked down at Izaya almost immediately. He was attached to so many machines it wasn't even funny.

Not knowing what to do exactly in the situation, they turned around to face the doctor. The doctor stared at the three until Shizuo broke the silence.

"What exactly are his injuries?" Shizuo asked as calmly as he could.

The doctor sighed. He didn't want to tell them that. Not at all did he want to tell the three what exactly was wrong with the boy. But he had to, they wanted to know and it was only best if they did so when the boy woke up, they knew how to handle the situation.

The doctor sighed once more before answering Shizuo's question. "Okay, lets see." The doctor looked at his clipboard. "His whole right arm was shattered, his left wrist was sprained, His right leg was broken in three places, all of his ribs were broken, his one lung collapsed, the other was on the verge of doing so, his spin was cracked a little, but he'll still be able to walk…" The doctor took a deep breath and continued. "His nose and right cheek bone were also shattered and he had multiple, what look to be, knife wounds all over his body, hand shaped bruises on his neck, fractured and cracked skull, and…" He trailed off, not wanting to tell the three the last thing.

"And what?" The three asked at the same time, even more shocked about what was all wrong with Izaya.

The doctor took a deep breath. "It looks like he was raped, we found a sex toy, also known as a vibrator on at max, so far up him we didn't think we'd be able to get it out. Luckily we did." The doctor stopped for a little bit, waiting for the three's attention.

Right when the three heard about the being raped and the vibrator part, they all looked at the broken, boy that layed on the hospital bed in a coma. Izaya's Innocence was taken. Who would do something so disgusting and revolting, the three had no idea, but they knew they'd have to be there for Izaya and that's all they could do.

Not caring if the others were paying attention or not he continued. "We don't know when he'll wake up, but I think you should all be here when he does." And with that the doctor left the three alone with Izaya.

Shinra and Kadota shook their heads and sat down in a chair in the room. Shizuo walked over to the door and closed it, grabbing a chair and pulling right over to Izaya's bed. He looked down at the sleeping form in the bed, took his left hand gently and stroked his cheek.

A couple days past and nothing had changed, he was still in the same shape as he usually was. The three teens would always come to see him after school for a couple hours, though sometimes Shizuo would stay the night, not caring if he didn't get any sleep.

By Friday mid-night he was all alone in Izaya's hospital room, and didn't even realize he had fallen asleep. All he could dream about was how Izaya could have felt. Every time he fell asleep he would have a different dream, showing him different ways things could have went down. But the thing that got to him the most was how Izaya would have reacted or felt. He would see in his dreams, Izaya crying, struggling to get away but not being able too and him screaming through the gag for the man to stop, but the person would not listening.

'_Izaya screamed in pain through the gag as tears started to run down his face at full speed.' _

That was the last thing he saw in his dream before he felt Izaya's hand twitch as he was holding onto it. Shizuo quickly looked up at Izaya just as a tear escaped his eyes. Shizuo stood up quickly, not knowing what to do.

"Uh…I'll go get the doctor.." Shizuo said before turning around and walking towards the door.

The journey towards the door was stopped when Shizuo felt something grab the sleeve of his blazer. He quickly turned around to see Izaya holding onto his sleeve, looking up at Shizuo with tear glazed eyes.

Before Shizuo could say a thing, Izaya beat him to it. "Shizu….Chan.." He said quietly, through the breathing mask he had on. "I'm…S-Sorry…."


	10. Chapter 10

Shizuo stared at Izaya with wide eyes for a little. He had absolutely nothing to be sorry about and Shizuo knew that too. So then why was Izaya apologizing to him? Shizuo walked back over to the side of the bed and looked down at Izaya. He hated seeing Izaya so sad, it was just so different from the way he usually was.

Shizuo pried Izaya's hand off of his shirt and wiped Izaya's tears with his hands gently, trying not to hurt Izaya further. He looked down at Izaya and helped him sit up nicely, so he was comfortable and helped him take off his breathing mask as well.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Shizuo said and gasped when Izaya quickly hugged him.

Shizuo leaned down and hugged Izaya back gently. He could hear Izaya's small sobs and could feel his tears soaking his shirt. Shizuo felt chest tighten up at the sounds, it made him hurt. Why couldn't have he been the one to get hurt instead of Izaya? Shizuo could have fought his way out of something like that, but Izaya couldn't have.

Ever since the day he walked Izaya home from the hospital that Wednesday evening and heard his father yell at him he knew something was off. It was so weird to see how exactly Izaya lived, especially when he didn't live a good life, 'cause of his parents.

"I-I-I'm s-scared…" Izaya whispered and chocked on his sobs.

"I know, and I wont let anybody hurt you." Shizuo replied in a calm, loving voice not even he knew he could pull off.

Shizuo and Izaya continued to hug each other. They were in complete silence, and were just hugging each other. Both were so caught up in hugging each other that they didn't even hear Shinra and Kadota come into the room.

Both the boy's froze in the door-way and watched Shizuo hug the crying, crippled Izaya. They were surprised Izaya had woken up already since it had only been like two weeks and a half since they found him, but they were happy about it. But about the part where they were hugging…Even if they both liked each other, it was still weird.

Not knowing what exactly to do, Kadota quickly knocked on the door loudly and cleared his throat. That seemed to do the trick because right when they heard it, both Shizuo and Izaya let go of each other and sat back down. The two at the door however, chuckled at Shizuo and Izaya because they were both flustered now.

Shinra walked over to the side of the bed with a smile on his face and looked down at Izaya. "How are you feeling? Better I assume." Shinra said in his normal cheery voice.

Izaya nodded. He didn't exactly want to talk about what happened but he knew he was going to have to.

Shinra continued to smile. "Does the doctor know you're awake?"

This time, Shizuo was the one who spoke up. "No Shinra, the doctor does not know he is awake." Shizuo said between clenched teeth.

This made Izaya and the other two chuckle a little. Shizuo always over reacted, but this particular moment it was funny. It probably took all of his power to not punch Shinra in the face for that very stupid question. Though it was Shinra and he always asked pretty stupid questions, so it was no different then usual. Still smiling, Shinra left the hospital room to go tell the doctor that Izaya was awake.


	11. Chapter 11

It took a while, but once Izaya was done with telling the cops and doctors almost everything he knew, he was allowed to go home. It was hard for Izaya to tell them exactly what happened, It had happened so fast, but so slowly at the same time. While he was telling them almost everything he knew, he almost started crying. But in a result, Shizuo comforted him and he went on, knowing that no one could hurt him as long as Shizuo was around.

Once he was done with all of that, Shizuo helped him out of bed and into the washroom, knowing just how much he must hurt from going through what he did. He helped Izaya out of his clothes, till all he had on were his boxers and helped him into his own clothes. Once done with his clothes Shizuo got Izaya to hop (Not actually) on his back so he could carry him home.

Izaya didn't complain. He just wrapped his hands around Shizuo's neck as Shizuo held his legs and they left the hospital. As the two left the hospital with Shinra and Kadota, Shizuo decided Izaya might actually feel more comfortable at his own home, and since his family was out of town, he didn't have to get beaten twenty-four/seven.

Smiling at the thought, he started towards Izaya's house and since it was only like one in the morning, Shizuo also decided he'd stay with Izaya till he needed to go to school, just to help him out if he needed it.

It didn't take Shizuo long before he reached Izaya's house and realize that he was already asleep on his back. He did wonder why Izaya's grip was loosening a bit, but I guess he know's the answer now. Not waiting, or trying to wake Izaya up, he opened up the gate and walked into the house.

Once in the house, Shizuo's eyes widened. The house was so much bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. Looking around, he couldn't actually find the living room…Embarrassing right? He walked around the house for a while, before finally finding the living room. It was right beside the one of the bedrooms by the back door.

Shizuo shook his head, he already hated the flea's house. Walking into the living room he set the sleeping Izaya onto the couch and set off to find his room. It also took a while to find the raven haired boy's room, but when he did he was not pleased with the results. When he tried to open the door, it flew off the hindges with just a gentle touch to the doornob and the inside was even worse. It could barely fit the bed and dresser in the room and it looked like there had been a fire in it. The window had a huge hole in it and the walls looked like they had burnt wall-paper all over them and even the wall was burnt. All in all, his room was a terrible mess.

Shaking this off, he walked into the bedroom slowly, like a mouse and walked over to the bed. He grabbed the pillow and blanket from on top of the bed but his eyes widened and he threw them back onto it. He couldn't use those. They were stained with blood…What type of parents were these?

Shizuo left Izaya's room and walked across the hall-way where there was a closet door and opened that up, finding perfectly clean blankets and pillows…And other things he really didn't want to think about. He walked back down to the living room and lifted Izaya's head gently and put the pillow behind it, then put the blanket on him. He smiled at the sight before turning on the tv and watching it.

Time just flew by, because before he knew it, it was time for school. He got up, walked to the washroom, changed into his uniform and ran back into the living room. He quickly wrote down the note and ran out of the house and to school.


	12. Chapter 12

Izaya woke a couple hours after Shizuo left, to hearing the front door open. Rubbing his eyes he hoisted himself onto one arm and looked around. "Shizu-chan?" He called out. You couldn't blame him for thinking that it was Shizuo, he had told Shizuo that he could just walk right on in if the door wasn't locked.

There was no reply, just a couple footsteps walking towards the room he was in…Wait, a couple foot steps? Izaya's eyes widened when he saw about four people walk into the room. Right away he recognized them from the night he was almost killed.

Izaya quickly stood up from the couch and looked at the man that had raped him that night, in that alley. A whole bunch of emotions were going through him, mostly anger and fright. If they knew where he lived, that must not be a good thing, and this, Izaya knew for a fact.

Without saying a word, Izaya turned around to run out of the house through the back door when he was stopped by another eight men. Izaya started backing up a little when all the men started surrounding him and moving in closer.

This scared Izaya, it really did. And for a couple reasons that is, for one, he still wasn't fully healed, so he couldn't defend himself, two, because he had absolutely no idea what these men were going to do to him.

Izaya continued to back up until his back hit something. He turned around only to see the man that had raped him right behind him, and the men surrounding the two. The man looked down at the raven haired boy and grinned at his new found sex toy. He grabbed Izaya by the hair and yanked his head back. Izaya winced and the other men laughed.

The man threw Izaya to the ground roughly, only making the young raven whimper. He tried to get up but at least five men were holding him down. The leader of the men, or the man who raped him in that alley, walked over to him and yanked off his pants and boxer roughly.

"N-No! S-Stop!" Izaya yelled, tears already running down his face,

The men just laughed and bound his casted arm and his other arm together before letting him go. Izaya struggled against his bonds and tried to crawl away, but it didn't work. The man grabbed him by the foot instantly and pulled him back.

He looked at two men and each one took one of Izaya's legs and spread them far apart, which hurt Izaya badly. The man didn't wait and pushed a long and wide vibrator, like the one he used before, up Izaya's ass, turning onto max.

Izaya screamed and moaned at the same time, struggling even more to get free. The vibrator was re-opening his stitched up wounds and it hurt like hell for him. The man smirked and grabbed Izaya's waist, hoisting him up onto his knee's and quickly took off his own pants.

Without waiting, the man shoved his big cock into Izaya and grinned at the boy screamed more. The man kept thrusting and thrusting, going faster and faster with every thrust.

Finally, after slowing down a little, the man spoke, pointing to one of his men. "You, shut him up!"

The man looked at his boss. "How?"

"I don't care, just do it!" The man yelled and thrusted again.

He grabbed Izaya's throbbing and swollen cock tightly, to stop him from Cumming, to make it even more hurtful on the boy. The other man, that was told to shut the boy up, undid his pant zipper and shoved his hard cock, into Izaya's mouth. He grabbed the boy's hair and pushed him closer to him so all of his huge cock was in the boy's mouth. The boy gagged, but couldn't do much more.

The two men, that were inside Izaya, one on each side of Izaya, thrusted in rhythm as they continued to fuck him.

Laughing evilly, the man grinned and stuck two of his fingers inside Izaya's hole and spread it wider. Izaya tried to scream from the pain but he couldn't cause of the hard cock in his mouth. The man pointed at another one of his men and ordered him to go over there. He whispered something into the man's ear and the other man took off his paints.

The man already up his ass, grinned and spoke. "I think there's room for more then one, don't you think?"

Izaya's eyes widened and the other man took no time and thrusted his whole cock into Izaya's already filled hole as fast as he could. Izaya screamed and cried. This was one hundred times worse then what the man did last time to him.

All three men, thrusted in rhythm together, two men up his ass and one down his throat. They ignored the huge amounts of blood that gushed out of his hole, down his legs and onto the ground.

Izaya was in a huge amount of pain. There was a vibrator all the way up his ass, further up then it should be able to go, two **giant **cocks up his ass, and a cock down his mouth, not to mention they re-opened his cuts and stitches in that general region.

The man continued to hold Izaya's, throbbing and swollen cock tightly, to stop him from Cumming, it did add to the pain. By the time the two men thrusted into his ass about five times together, the back of both Izaya's legs were covered in blood.

After about twenty or more thrusts all three men came. The cum that shot up Izaya's ass made him hurt even more and he gagged when he tasted the other mans gooey cum in his mouth.

Izaya tried to scream, but he couldn't cause of the cock in his mouth, when the two men's cock's were pulled out of him fast and the two men were thrown into the wall. The same thing happened to each of the men before he fell to the floor whimpering, his legs covered in blood and cum.

Izaya was dazed, he had no idea what was happening and his eyes couldn't focus, they didn't focus on anything really. He didn't even realize someone pulled him into their lap and ripped the bounds off his hands. The person held him closely trying to comfort him as he took out a cell-phone.

"Izaya! Come on, don't pass out on me!" Shizuo yelled, but Izaya didn't hear him. He eyes suddenly closed and he fell unconscious, leaning against Shizuo.


	13. Chapter 13

After Shizuo called the police, he looked at the unconscious and bleeding form in his lap. He brushed some hair out of Izaya's face and looked around, glaring at the men until something caught his eyes. Shizuo gently layed Izaya onto the ground and got up. He walked over to the silver thing laying on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it thoroughly before realizing what it was, it was the remote for the vibrator that one man had shoved up Izaya first.

Shizuo looked all around the room, but couldn't find a vibrator anywhere. He kept looking around the room until his eyes landed on Izaya. Shizuo remembered what the doctor had said before when he had first brought him to the hospital.

"_We found a sex toy, also known as a vibrator on at max, so far up him we didn't think we'd be able to get it out."_

Shizuo's eyes widened and he walked over to Izaya. He looked the boy over before kneeling down in front of his legs and gently pried them apart. He gagged when he saw all the blood and cum all over Izaya, but it didn't stop him. He gently stuck his fingers up Izaya's, not so tight hole anymore, and tried to get hold of the vibrator. His eyes widened when he couldn't even touch it.

Sighing in defeat, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an pair of chopsticks. He walked back over to Izaya and spread his legs apart again gently. He once again stuck the chopsticks into Izaya's hole gently and got a hold of the vibrator. He gently and slowly pulled it out. He threw it at the other men that were laying in the room unconscious and brought Izaya back onto his lap.

He waited a while, but the ambulance finally got to the house, same with the police. The ambulance ran into the house with a stretcher and Shizuo picked up the unconscious and still bleeding Izaya, putting him onto the stretcher. The paramedics then strapped Izaya onto the stretcher and wheeled him out of the house, holding a breathing mask to his face.

_Outside the house…_

Shinra and Kadota walked along the side-walk. They didn't care if it was lunch or if they had school, they wanted to check up on Izaya with Shizuo, unfortunately, Shizuo left before they could tag along. As they were walking down the side-walk they could see the flashing of the police cars and the ambulance, but couldn't quite tell what they were from. That wasn't until they got closer that was.

Once they noticed that those were police cars and an ambulnace and that they were at Izaya's house, they ran as quickly as they could. Only to see Izaya getting pulled on a stretcher while he was unconscious and bleeding from his waist down. Their eyes widened and watched at Izaya got pulled into the ambulance. Then their eyes shot to Shizuo who ran out of the house, his pants covered in blood.

Shizuo ran into the ambulance and before they closed the door, Shizuo looked at the two on the side-walk. "Meet me at the hospital, I'll explain there." That was all he said before the doors of the ambulance were closed and it drove off.

The two were dumbstruck, they had absolutely no clue what had happened. They stood there for a while, not moving, they were to shocked to move. That is until the cops started bringing men after men out of the house. By the time all the men were out of the house, there were about twelve man and counting. Now they realized what had happened, well sort of that is. They must have attacked Izaya inside the house and Shizuo caught them in the act.

Sighing, the two ran down the side-walk on the way to the hospital. It took them a while, but they finally got to the hospital. They ran inside and into the waiting room and sat with Shizuo, waiting for an explanation.


End file.
